The present invention relates generally to packaging materials and the packaging containers formed therefrom. Currently, most consumer product packaging materials are comprised of laminated paper, vinyl, or plastic. These packaging materials are formed into packaging containers which do not generally offer the advantages available to the consumer that can be achieved with the packaging containers of the present invention. Many of the current packaging containers are composite materials comprised of various layers such as, for example, layers of Kraft paper, laminated films, polyethylene, and the like. These composite materials are typically die cut into various shapes, folded, and adhered together with glue to form a packaging container. These types of containers typically generate a lot of noise during use, and they often are less flexible and durable than the packaging containers of the present invention.
The packaging containers of the present invention provide a novel container for consumer goods and are generally designed to be re-usable after the initial purchase of the packaging container. These packaging containers may provide product differentiation for those companies which utilize them, and they may also be used for image building or for making the point of sale part of the purchasing experience for the consumer. As an example, an upscale department store may provide the packaging container as a shopping bag for consumers making purchases in their stores.
In addition, the packaging container of the present invention may possess limited functionality. For example, the packaging containers may provide protection to volatile products placed inside the container when exposed to high and/or low humidity environments. The containers may be water repellent, gas impermeable, and/or antimicrobial, and they may be ideal for packaging such items as cigars, golf gloves, aroma therapy items, disposable wash clothes, razors, and the like. More specifically, a packaging container which holds a razor for consumer purchase may possess further functional use, for instance, by also having a reflective surface which could be used as a mirror attached to one side of the container so that it would be useful while shaving in the shower.
Furthermore, the packaging container of the present invention may possess multi-functional and attribute specific engineered performance characteristics. Several examples of these characteristics include use of the packaging container as industrial packaging for electronic and instrumentation packaging or for food and/or beverage containment. For example, the packaging container may be used as a refillable beverage container that is able to withstand the atmospheric pressure and temperature changes encountered during air travel. The containers may provide a moisture barrier, liquid barrier, and/or gas transmission barrier between the contents of the container and the surrounding environment. The containers may also be resistant to ultraviolet light, and they may be puncture resistant. Thus, the container may be ideal for use as a replacement to the cans of soft drinks and juice that may be distributed during air travel. As another example, the packaging container may be used to hold snack foods, coffee, cereal, spices, and the like. Additionally, the container may exhibit anti-static characteristics for use with packaging sensitive circuit boards or silicone wafers.
In general, the packaging containers of the present invention are typically less noisy and more flexible and durable than the paper, vinyl, or plastic containers currently available to consumers. The versatility of the packaging container of the present invention features makes it ideal for use in a wide array of end-use applications.